


Cold

by macchajun



Series: Of Mistletoe and Christmas Miracles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cold, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchajun/pseuds/macchajun
Summary: "Isn’t this room a little cold?”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Of Mistletoe and Christmas Miracles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed but enjoy

“Isn’t this room a little cold?”

And the others will always smile or snorts or even laugh at him, but everyone will nod and change the temperature. Being the youngest of the group makes him the most spoiled ones, and also the one who has so many antics. But they understand, somehow, after all they’ve been together for more than 20 years. That, itself, is a miracle to Jun who thought everybody will hate him by now.

“You can use my blanket, Jun-kun” Ohno suddenly say out of the blue when everyone’s out buying some more beer, he and Jun won a mini round of rock-paper-scissors, so the trio was the one who has to go out and buy. Tonight, they decided to have a sleepover at Ohno’s place after some achievements the others has gotten in each of their own jobs. Aiba was accepted as one of the assistants in a zoo, Sho was promoted, and Nino? Well he just bought his new game maybe that’ll count as an achievement? Jun and him though, nothing particular happened at their jobs so they’re there to celebrate them instead.

“Ah, it’s okay Ohno-kun, I have my own” he refused but still thanked him. Ohno frowned before he continued watching the tv, while he hugged his own blanket. But not long after he heard Jun rubbing his own feet that he was hugging before.

“You’re freezing, here you can take it” Ohno took off his blanket and offered it to him. But he shook his head and smiled apologetically.

“It’s fine, I’ll use my other sweater instead to help me warm a bit, thanks for the offer though” he said before he went to grab his sweater from his bag. Ohno payed attention to every little movement Jun made afterwards. Jun was slightly sleepy, but he was cold too at the same time. Sometimes he would close his eyes while rubbing his hands to make himself feel warm.

Ohno frowned even more when he decided to sit next to Jun who was freezing to death, probably. He touched his hands which are very cold despite the room is getting warmer by each second. He looked at Jun who is still fighting his sleepiness, then he stroked his hands to make it warmer.

After a while he asked. “Jun-kun? Are you asleep?” Jun went silent for a few minutes after he rubbed his hands, and he didn’t answer his question.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine” Jun suddenly said as if someone was scaring him. Ohno thought about what he should do before he found a temporary plan to keep him warm. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, he decided to make him a hot cocoa. He carefully follows the instructions on the sachet and ended up with a just right consistency of cocoa. He added a few marshmallows before heading back to the couch. He handed the cup of hot cocoa to him.

“Hot cocoa? There’s marshmallow too” He unexpectedly got excited by it. He muttered his soft thanks to Ohno before sipping the cocoa. He moaned because of the taste and drank some more. Ohno couldn’t help but smile, he then took his blanket and put it over Jun. He was about to sit a little far away from Jun before he felt a tug on his sweater.

“Cuddle with me” Jun begged and Ohno wasn’t planning to say no. He looks so vulnerable and innocent at that moment that Ohno might just melt. He nodded before snuggling close to Jun and covering himself with some parts of his blanket. He put his hands around Jun’s shoulder and Jun leaned his head on his shoulder, it seems he has become warmer.

“Aiba-kun, Nino and Sho-kun is going to be back in any minute” he heard Jun muttered on his shoulder while he stroked Jun’s soft hair. Ohno nodded, there’s a seven eleven near his place and it’s been a few minutes already.

“It’s okay. Now, you want to sleep?” Ohno softly whispered on to his ear, earning a slow nod from the younger. He brought him closer and hugged him tightly before he let Jun sleep on his lap. He continued stroking his hair until Jun has fallen asleep, and after a while he felt sleepy too and drifted off to the dream land while the tv was still playing a news program.

_

“Leader, we’re back- aww”

“What? What is it?”

“Look at them both”

When the trio went back Jun was sleeping while being cuddled by Ohno, with their heads leaned on each other. They had moved their position, somewhere, somehow between their slumber. Aiba decided to take a commemorative picture of them both, before they settled on the dining table and drank their beer that they just bought.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” they cheered quietly. They looked at the sleeping pair before toasting for them both too.

“Merry Christmas Jun-kun, Ohno-kun”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the second story of my christmas series. And also my number four favorite pairing, juntoshi yayayayayay.  
> I love their dynamics, of the oldest and the youngest so in my head it's always been Ohno taking care of Jun who's the youngest, wait.. what am I saying here? LOL.  
> Anyways this story came out a little eh? you'll go meh? and definitely will go huh? at it, I'm really sorry about it. I rushed to get this story out so I can manage to post the others on time. Also it's very short, and the plot is just... that so.... :/ I'm not really proud with this fic tbh
> 
> But anyways anyways thank you for reading.


End file.
